


Best Day of the Month

by EnInkahootz



Series: Desperate [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Justin Hammer, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Hand Jobs, Iron Man 2, M/M, Orgasm Control, Porn, Rough Sex, Spanking, Sub Justin Hammer, Top Tony Stark, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 18:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Sub Justin Hammer has monthly BDSM sessions with Dom Tony Stark.





	Best Day of the Month

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellerkay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/gifts).

> Gifted with love to ellerkay for teaching me to adore this utterly delicious dumpster fire ship. <3

Justin watched with wide eyes as Tony drew back his hand once again. When the slap landed across his face, Justin moaned loudly and rocked his hips, causing his unsupported body to sway and the chains that bound his wrists to rattle. He was hooked to the ceiling of Tony’s dungeon, standing on his tiptoes with his arms stretched tightly above his head, naked and completely at Tony’s mercy; it was Justin’s favorite place to be.

“Shut up,” Tony snapped, “don’t move.”

“But Anthony,” Justin panted, his hips still thrusting gently, “it just feels so goo -”

Tony grabbed him by the hair and jerked his head back hard. He brought his face very close to Justin’s, and Justin puckered his lips, but Tony didn’t kiss him. Justin was hurt, and aroused, by the rejection.

“Shut up and don’t move or all this stops.”

Justin went very still and very quiet. He spent each month looking forward to their next session, and he couldn’t stand the thought of this being the last. 

Tony gave him a minuscule smile of approval and Justin felt warm inside. Tony stepped behind Justin’s body, disappearing beyond his field of view, and Justin missed gazing at him. Tony did nothing for many long moments, and Justin tingled with anticipation. Too long passed. Justin grew impatient. He fought the urge to beg because Tony had told him to be quiet. 

Suddenly Tony began to rain forceful spanks on Justin’s ass. With each blow, Justin felt his skin grow increasingly raw and warm and he knew his pale flesh must be taking on a dark shade of pink. He thought about the fact that Tony’s hand was reddening his ass - _Anthony Stark was leaving his mark on him_ \- and Justin nearly thrust his untouched cock helplessly into the air, catching himself just in time and holding his hips still with great effort. He desperately wanted to follow Tony’s orders. He bit his own lip hard enough to draw blood as he strained to remain silent. Muffled sounds of pleasure escaped anyway, and he realized his body had begun to shake from the intensity of his arousal, but Justin hoped Tony could tell he was doing his best.

Eventually the spanks stopped. Justin whimpered, missing Tony’s pain the instant it had ceased, yet glowing hot with excitement over what he hoped would come next.

Tony made him wait again. Justin couldn’t see him, but he could hear him breathing a little heavily. Justin wanted to beg for Tony’s cock. He wanted to beg so badly that it made him ache, deep in his core. He pressed his lips tightly together to hold in his words. 

After what felt like years, Justin heard the sound of a condom wrapper being torn open, followed by the wet sound of lube being spread. He wiggled his ass invitingly before he could stop himself.

“Don’t move, I said,” Tony growled, then gripped Justin’s hips roughly and plunged his cock fully into him.

Justin cried out from the pleasure of the pain, unable to repress the sound, and Tony clamped a hand over his mouth. 

“Shut up, I said.”

Tony pounded into him without delay, fingernails digging into the flesh of his hip. After a few hard thrusts he freed Justin’s mouth and roughly gripped his leaking erection. Justin shrieked with delirious glee, the noise forming too quickly to smother, but Tony seemed to excuse the transgression. He jerked Justin hard and fast, fucking him in rhythm to the pumps of his hand. 

Having Tony’s hardness inside him felt perfect, beyond perfect; Justin felt enveloped by inconceivable ecstasy as Tony’s cock slammed in and out of him. He wanted to orgasm right away, to spill urgently over Tony’s warm, strong hand. But Justin knew to wait for permission. He held in his climax, teetering on the edge, gasping and trembling, waiting, waiting…

It was taking too long, taking so long, and he wasn’t even allowed to beg, and he couldn’t stand it any longer, he couldn’t -

“Go,” Tony barked, and Justin released with an unstoppable scream and a violent shake of his body, his muscles clenching around Tony’s cock. An instant later Tony gave a brutal snap of his hips and a low groan, and Justin felt Tony’s hardness pulsate inside him as Tony shot his seed.

More than anything, Justin was happy to have pleased him.


End file.
